Solo quería hacer un mandado
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Harry fue a hacer un mandado para su tía Petunia, pero en un intento de evitarlo se pierde y llega al lugar que menos hubiera esperado.


**Solo quería hacer un mandado**

**Summary:** Harry fue a hacer un mandado para su tía Petunia, pero en un intento de evitarlo se pierde y llega al lugar que menos hubiera esperado.

**Advertencias: **Incoherencias. Personajes de tendencias raras.

**Disclaimer:** Todo los personajes son de Rowling. Estoy segura de que me lanzaría un cruciatus si es que viera para que uso sus personajes en "este" fic. 

**Autora:** Anita Puelma alias Maniática Lovegood

**Capitulo Único _(creo):_**Nunca evites lo inevitable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Toma- gruñó tía Petunia, mientras le pasaba bruscamente unos cuantos billetes- Tú sabes que iría yo personalmente...pero en este estado, me es imposible...

- Pero...¿no puedes esperar?-Preguntó Harry, avergonzado. Sabía que su tía no se podía levantar de su cama porque hacía unas cuántas semanas un auto la había arrollado y estaba inválida, temporalmente al menos. Era en esos momentos en los que Harry se veía obligado a cumplir mandatos que no quería realizar, porque su "primito" al enterarse de que lo que necesitaba su querida madre, se había excusado diciendo que había quedado con un anciano de nombre Filphs Bulostrosn, que vivía a unos cuántos kilometros de Privet Drive, para ayudarlo a cortar el césped. Harry se preguntaba porque no fue él más rápido para inventar una excusa, y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder lanzarse por la ventana más cercana, incluso eso era mejor que ir a una tienda a comprar..

- ¡Claro que no puedo esperar! ¡ Y si no vas ahora te quedarás sin comida durante el resto de tus vacaciones!- amenazó, furiosa mientras golpeaba la mesa con una mano, logrando con eso que el vaso de agua que reposaba pacíficamente, cayera. Harry ni se inmutó.

- Pero...- protestó, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¡VETE!

Llevaba al menos dos horas caminando, estaba muy lejos de Surrey y había visto muchos locales que donde podrían vender lo que le habían mandado a comprar...pero es que... quería retrasar el momento lo más posible, y pues como todavía no se cansaba creía que podía caminar otras...mmm... 5 horas hasta que desfalleciera por el cansancio. Con un poco de suerte lo asaltaban y se llevaban el dinero, Ho, ¡eso sería una exelente excusa para cualquiera!... menos para la señora Dudley, claro.

Malkinseon Agreed

¿Donde demonios estaba? jamás en su vida había esuchado de la "Avenida Malkinseon". Era primera ves que se perdía, sin contar claro la ves en que la que sin querer le tiró una vaso de agua en plena a cara a su primito cuando este le había pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa, en plena cena. Tío Vernon se enojó tanto, que lo arrastró al auto, condujo unos minutos y luego lo dejó solo a su suerte en un lugar que nunca habia visto en su vida. Pero para su alivio cuando ya estaba en un ataque de histéria, un señor con un nombre que el nunca supo, preocupado por ver a un niño de 5 años en medio de una calle, en plena noche fría, se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa.

Harry no habló en todo el trayecto y tío Vernon tan hipócrita como siempre, le había dado las mil gracias al señor por haber traido a su "adorado" sobrinito, ya que era tan travieso que le gustaba irse a pasear fuera de la casa. Recordaba que el señor se había extraño de que un niño de 5 años caminara tanto, y fue cuando el tío Vernon murmuró algo como; "Disculpe mi esposa se ahoga en la bañera", y le cerró las puerta al hombre en las narices. Pero preferiría no recordar lo que le había pasado después a él...

Ahora volviendo a lo que en realidad importaba. ¿Donde estaba?. Daba la impresión de que el lugar estaba desabitado, era como un campo, muy espacioso y al final podía visilumbrar un bosque, que ahora como empezaba a oscurecer, parecía muy tétrico.

Emepezó a caminar lentamente hacía el bosque como si una fuerza lo impulsara, cuando de la nada apareció una casa, ¿que casa? ¡era una mansión!. Harry llegó a sentise muy pequeñito ante el titánico tamaño de la morada. Era muy lujosa, pues tenía una alfombra de tercio pelo escarlata que empezaba desde donde estaba el parado hasta una entrada donde habían dos serpientes entrelazadas y esos típicos timbres de los años de la pera que uno tiene que tirar y dejar caer para que el ruido de la manecilla golpeando la puerta alerte a los que esten dentro. Un sistema muy estúpido según Harry.

En la entrada, escrito en la puerta, con letras de oro de leía:

"Mansión Malfoy"

O.o

¡Que alegría! ¡justo lo que necesitaba!, caer en manos enemigas ¬¬. Se preguntaba si su racha de mala suerte terminaría allí o si continuaría...No sabía si la mansión tendría sensores o algo para avisar que "alguien" estaba en su territorio, por si las dudas estaba a punto de irse cuando de la nada, para variar, aparece Lucius Malfoy. Vestía una elegante túnica negra contrastando su platino pelo rubio. Tenía como era su costumbre, ese aire altivo, de superioridad y poder. Harry empezó a hacer sus plegarias.

- ¡¿Potter?!- preguntó asombrado, perdiendo por unos momentos todo aire de superiodidad. ¿Que hacía Potter en su jardín?

- ¿En serio? ¡¿donde?!- Harry se puso a mirar a todos los lados, en un intento por distraer a su enemigo y salir corriendo- ¡Mire un escreguto de cola explosiva!- señaló con un dedo hacía atras de Malfoy el cual le miro exasperado (¬¬U) y luego iba a empezar a correr cuando una mano firme lo agarró por el brazo antes de que escapara.

- ¿Tan rápido te vas?...pero si justo ibamos a comenzar a cenar, acompañanos. Estoy seguro de que a mi familia le encantará verte- Sonrió malignamente mientras obligaba a Harry a caminar hacia la entrada- ya verás como te la pasarás muy bien...pero antes...(mirada sicópata)

Harry se encontraba junto con Lucuis caminado hacia "su perdición" como lo llamaba Harry y "la cena" como lo llamaba Lucius. Iba con una túnica roja, regalo de "la familia Malfoy" que Lucius practicamente le obligó aceptar y luego a ponerse. Harry no podía imaginarse un futuro más incierto. Dudaba que saliera vivo de allí. Aunque esperaba morir con el estómago lleno .

Cuando Lucius abrió las puertas, Harry tuvo deseos de hecharse a correr. Justo allí sentado en una mesa, no estaba ni nada más ni nada menos que...

LORD VOLDMEORT.

Esperaba que la comida tuviera veneno. Sería la muerte ideal.

- Mi lord, querida familia, tengo el placer de anunciarles que Harry Potter ha venido voluntariamente- recalcó esto último- a nuestra casa y me he tomado la libertad de invitarlo a cenar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Draco tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Narcisa tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y Voldemort una amplia sonrisa, nada agradable a los ojos de Harry claro, el cual, al ser el centro de atención se sonrojo como un pequeño niño. ¿En qué lio se había metido ahora?.

- ¿Potter?- definitivamente de tal palo a tal astilla-pensó Harry. Draco estaba en estado de sock preguntandose lo mismo que Lucius se había preguntado ¿Que diantres hace Harry Potter en su casa?.

Harry no respondió, no sabía que decir. ¿Debería empezar a suplicar o qué?.

- Valla, valla Potter...siempre tan, sorpresivo- el Lord sonrió- siéntate a mi lado- y con una mano le pegó palmaditas a una silla, como si Harry fuera un perro y su amo le dice : "Suba", "Suba".

Lucius al comprender que Harry ni muerto iba a sentarse al lado de su peor enemigo por voluntad propia, lo arrastró, literalmente, hacía donde señalaba unos momentos atras el lord, y como si fuera una marionera lo sentó. Harry estaba con un aspecto ausente, com si estuviera bajo la maldición que dudaba ya que, por lo que sabía, el muchacho lograba convatirla

Harry por su parte, se sentía como en un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. ¿Como era posible que, por culpa de un encargo, se habia perdido y había terminado cenando con sus peores enemigos? ¡vámos incluso en su mente sonaba estúpido!.

- Si, soy Harry Potter.-confirmó- pero no saben lo que deseo ser otra persona en este preciso momento- miró de sosayo a Voldemort- ¿No quieren que me cambie el nombre, solo por esta cena?- preguntó esperanzado, ese día era tan raro que quizá su pedido se cumpliera.

- Pero si tú, con tu nombres haces de esta cena algo muy interesante- celebró Voldemort, mirando penetrantemente a Harry. Este último sospecho que estaba leyendole la mente, por lo cual retiró la mirada, pues no se sentía con ánimo de crear defensas, estaba complemente a merced de sus enemigos.

- ¿Por qué viniste, Potter?- quizó saber Malfoy Junior, una ves recuperado del sock. Definitivmanete lo que decían en el profeta sobre que Potter estaba loco, era cierto ¡y el era un testigo!.

- No sé- respondió este, honestamente.

- ¿Como no sabes?- preguntó a su ves Narcisa, sin importarle verdaderamente que Harry Potter estuviera allí, es su casa, y a punto de comer en SU mesa.

- Es que...- Harry pensó si contarle o no su historia, y pensó que no tenía nada de malo decirles- mi tía Petunia, tuvo un accidente y me mando a hacer un encargo- ni aunque lo toruraran con millones de cruciatus iba a decir lo que debería ir a comprar- y pues, camine unas cuántas horas, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdido y...de la nada apareció la casa...llegó él- señaló con un dedo acusador a Lucius- y estoy aquí-concluyó poniendo su mejor cara de niño inocente.

¡PLOP!

Unos cuántos elfos habían hecho su aparición y con unos hechizos hicieron aparecer la comida y los servicios.

- ¡La comida está lista!- anunció solemnemente Lucius.

Harry, sin importarle lo que su sentido común le dictaba, se sirvió un poco de ensalada y cuando estaba empezando a comerla, se dio cuenta de que había un silencio incómodo y que todos lo estaban mirando.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó extrañando ¿ellos lo habían invitado no? ¿acaso esperaban que no comiera?...

- Hay que bendecir los alimentos- informó Narcisa, incredula por el comportamiento tan anticristiano de Harry ¿que clase de persona decente, no bendice los alimentos?.

Harry por su parte, estuvo a punto de hecharse a reír. ¿¡los Malfoys bendeciendo la comida?! ¿¿LOS MALFOYS???. Sin saber muy bien porque miró a Voldemort, el cual despues de mirarlo unos momentos, sonrió y dijo;

- ¿Tu no bendices las comidas verdad?

- No- admitió Harry

Hubo un gran "Hooo" proveniente de los 3 Malfoys, Voldemort solo miraba a Harry con...¿comprensión? y escucho un murmullo de Draco hacía su madre que decia algo como: "nunca lo creí de el..." o de Lucius diciendo: "con razón la muerte lo persigue..."

-Yo tampoco bendigo las comidas, Harry- reconoció Voldemort, el cual seguía mirando a Harry

- Nooo!!- chilló Narcisa y se fue llorando fuera del lugar gritando algo como: "Ho señor ilumina sus almas perdidas que no te agradecen lo que nos entregas!!!".

- Disculpen a mi esposa- se escusó Lucius, la vos le temblaba- pero es que esto...ha sido muy fuerte para ella, su religión es lo más importante para ella...y ahora probablemente fue a su santuario para pedir por los pobres y menos afortunados- miró de reojo a Harry.

- Yo...no...sabía...- balbuceó Harry, impactado

- Eso es obvio- dijo Draco fríamente, mirando a Harry con odio.

- Bueno, hagamos nuestras plegarias y comamos- propusó Lucius mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro- Dios te salve maría...

- Llena eres de gracia, el señor esta contigo...-continuó Draco

- Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres...- continuó Voldemort y todos levantaron un poco la cabeza para ver a Harry. ¿Tenía que continuar?

- Y...heee...bendito...- ¡demonios! hacía tantos años que no rezaba que no se acordaba de lo que continuaba.

Sintió la conocida sensación de felicidad, comprendió que alguien le estaba lanzando la maldición imperius, escuchó en su mente:

"Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús..."

- Y Bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús...- por primera ves le agradecía a Voldemort estar bajo esa maldición.

"Santa María, Madre de Dios, Ruega por Nosotros pecadores, Ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén.

- Santa María, Madre de Dios, Ruega por Nosotros pecadores, Ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén- finalizó. Draco también se puso a llorar, pero al contrarió de su madre, era de felicidad.

- ¡Así se hace Harry! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!- Su llanto se intestificó- Lo siento, es que es demaciada emoción, voy a hacer un santuario con tu nombre...disculpenme- y se marchó.

Que.Onda.- atinó a pensar Harry. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba soñando, y era un sueño MUY raro, ni si quiera se molestó en analizar la situación, pues sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría volviendose loco.

- Voy a ver como esta mi esposa- dijo Lucius, y haciendo una reverencia, estilo elfo domestico se retiro cantando: "Alzad las manos, y dadme la gloria, dios alzad las manos..." mientras elevaba las manos y movia las caderas. Harry se preguntó si Voldemort era igual que ellos, o si, simplemente era "Voldemort".

- ¿Ellos son tus mortifagos?- preguntó Harry a Voldemort, rogando interiormente para que este no dijera algo como: "Si, y estoy orgullosos de ellos, cantemos Harry".

- Bueno, últimamente la servidumbre no es muy buena...- reconoció con un tono molesto- pero necesito aliados de mi parte

- Dime que ellos son los únicos así- pidió Harry mierando a Voldemort suplicantemente.

- ¡Ho no! ¿Sabías que Mcnair esta incrito en una asociación para ayudar a los huerfanos? ¿Y que Bellatrix va como ayudante voluntaria a un asilo de ancianos? ¿ y que...?- Voldemort no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido por Harry.

- no me digas, Rodulpus cria cachorritos verdad?- ironizó Harry, mirando al techo de forma exasperada.

- No. ¡Yo crio cachorritos! Ja, Ja, Ja- admitió Voldemort, riendo maniáticamante. Harry se alejó un poco de el, pero Voldmeort lo tomó brucamente lo acercó a el y le susurró en el oído: "Luego cuando crecen, les saco la piel y...y...jojo, ¡se la vuelvo a coser!".

- ¿ Se la...?- Harry quedó mudo, ¿para que les sacaba la piel y se las volvía a coser? ¡era lo más incoherente que...bueno, no era lo más incoherente que habia escuhando esa noche, es mas, era lo más sensato. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser extraño.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- propusó Voldemort, sacando de quien sabe donde, un anillo, era hermoso.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué?- Harry estaba SEGURO de que había escuchado mal.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

O.o

- ?- balbuceó estúpidamente. Su mente estaba en blanco. Esto era una pesadilla. ¡El quería sagre! ¡muerte!...pero no ¡casarse!

- Si- los ojos de Voldemort brillaban de una manera extraña, muy extraña

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Voldemort solo lo miraba expectante

- Yo...

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir murió en sus labios al ver su boca invadida por un beso que fue dado por el Lord.

Esto.No.Puede.Estar.Pasando  
Esto.No.Tiene.Sentido

- HAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Harry separandose en cuanto tuvo la conciencia de lo que pasa. Él, el mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos, el que mató a sus padres y que causaba que todo el mundo magico tuviera pesadillas, lo había besado ¡LO HABÍA BESADO!- ¡Quiero morir!- terminó gritando Harry y ó como nunca, cruzó los jardines de la mansión, lugares que jamás en su vida había visto...

Y corrió....hasta que llegó al frente de la puerta de Privet Drive...  
Abrió la puerta.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- rugió enojada Petunia

- Yo...

- No me interesa, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?

Madición. Se le habían olvidado las toallitas.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------

_Esto lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. La historia tuvo mente propia, mi idea original era que Harry iba a un supermercado y que una ves que tenía el mandado y lo iba a pagar, se encontraba con Lucius, Draco, Voldemort, y todos sus enemigos y para que no vieran lo que tenía en las manos hacía un monton de show....verdaderamente cuando me desvíe, no tenía idea de que era lo que escribía, no sabía que final darle, pero las ideas fueron surgendo y surgendo T-T...Aunque... ¡me gusto mucho xD!, amo las incoherencias...Dejen reviews, para ver si más seguido hago incoherencias como estas...Aunque...tengo una idea para una segunda parte...TT...mmmm...  
_


End file.
